Drama Total: Isla Sándwich
by SkoldBunny
Summary: ¿Hambriento de fama? ¿Fortuna? ¿O solo quieres pasar un verano interesante? Pues, ¡Esta es tu oportunidad! Únete a los adolescentes mas alocados jamás vistos en la TV en la lucha frenética por… ¡Un millón de dólares! (¡Primer Capitulo Subido!)
1. Primeras (Malas) Impresiones, Parte I

**Disclaimer:** TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

La cámara mostraba una vista paradisiaca. Una isla tropical llena de frondosos árboles y rodeado del mas cristalino mar que se haya visto jamás. Varias aves revoloteaban a través de las pintorescas flores que adornaban el paisaje, y en las peligrosas aguas, un tiburón saltaba de manera imponente por sobre la superficie para atacar a uno de aquellos pájaros que se volaba demasiado cerca al océano.

En la isla se podía ver un muelle, y en ese muelle se hallaba un hombre de treinta y tantos años sonriendo de manera sádica a la cámara, preparándose para presentar la faena que estaba a punto de comenzar.

─ ¡Bienvenidos sean a una nueva temporada de Drama Total! Soy su anfitrión favorito, el exquisito Chris McLean, ¡Y esto es Drama Total: Isla Sándwich! ─ Presentaba el anfitrión enérgicamente. ─ Como ya sabrán, el año pasado Shawn se llevo el millón de dólares, la chica australiana, y el corazón de muchos de nuestros frecuentemente insaciables fans… ¡Isla Pahkitew fue todo un éxito! Pero si algo aprendimos de aquella temporada, es que un nuevo cast equivale a un nuevo drama. ¡Por lo que esta temporada estará llena de rostros nuevos! ¡Nuevo drama! Nuevas… _victimas_ a las cuales torturar… ─

El anfitrión soltó una risilla sádica al añadir esto último, antes de recuperar la compostura para la cámara.

─ De seguro se preguntan quiénes son estos nuevos chicos… ¡Pero aguarden! Estaremos a punto de averiguarlo. ─ Decía el anfitrión, preparándose para gritar. ─ ¡Ahora mismo, aquí en Drama Total: Isla Sándwich! ─

* * *

 **(Intro)**

La cámara se movía a toda velocidad a través del océano. Pasando a través de poderosas olas y puntiagudas rocas antes de llegar a la isla, subiendo por una alta colina antes de sumergirse en un lago…

 _Yo estoy muy bien…_

 _¿Y tú como estas?_

 _En cada momento pienso en ti…_

Bajo el agua, se podía ver a un curioso Malcolm explorando una oscura cueva. De dicha cueva, un par de brillantes ojos rojos brillaron a través de la oscuridad, y luego salieron varios tentáculos, los cuales rodearon el cuerpo del chico buscando asfixiarlo antes de lanzarlo con fuerza por fuera del agua…

 _Me preguntaste que quiero ser…_

 _Y la respuesta vas a tener…_

Malcolm salió volando por los aires hasta la orilla del lago, en la cual un inocente Martin se hallaba creando un castillo de arena, sonriendo entusiasmado al terminarlo, colocando una bandera en el tope. Sin embargo, el castillo fue consecuentemente destruido cuando Malcolm aterrizo bruscamente sobre él, volviéndolo únicamente arena en segundos, para la decepción de Martin.

 _Yo quiero ser famoso…_

No muy lejos de allí, Bárbara soltaba una carcajada al haber presenciado el bizarro accidente de Malcolm en la arena. Sin embargo, un oso apareció a sus espaldas, soltando un poderoso rugido. Bárbara, sin embargo, únicamente mostro una expresión ruda antes de tomar al oso en una llave de lucha libre, fácilmente dominándolo en segundos, para el horror del oso, que buscaba liberarse del agarre de la morena.

 _Muchos peligros puedo pasar…_

 _Todo lo puedo soportar…_

Hunter y Marlene, mientras tanto, se hallaban remando apaciblemente en una balsa. Observando con sonrisas despreocupadas la puesta del sol, y dirigiéndose miradas de afecto el uno al otro. Sin embargo, el romántico momento se arruino por completo el momento en que su balsa se dirigía hacia una cascada, y a pesar de los intentos de Hunter por salvarse a sí mismo y a su compañera, ambos terminaron cayendo por la cascada.

 _Nada en mi camino podrá detener…_

 _Lo que yo quiero ser…_

Hunter y Marlene, sin embargo, fueron afortunadamente rescatados por una frenética Hayden, que se balanceaba en una liana a través de los árboles, logrando tomar de la mano a Hunter, el cual rápidamente atrapo a Marlene. A pesar de la aparente salvación, Hayden termino estrellándose directamente contra un árbol, causando que ella, Hunter y Marlene cayeran nuevamente hacia el suelo.

Andy, mientras tanto, acababa de salir de la letrina del Confesionario con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mas sin embargo, su felicidad se convirtió en horror al ver como Hayden, Hunter y Marlene caían sobre él, aplastándolo debajo de ellos.

 _Yo quiero ser famoso…_

En la cafetería, mientras tanto, Danielle se hallaba leyendo armoniosamente un libro, mientras que Julie intentaba convencerla de que se hallaba leyendo un libro invisible. Danielle únicamente rodo los ojos ante el patético intento de mímica de la asiática, pero para el horror de ambas, el Chef lanzo un par de platos en su dirección. Danielle, por suerte, logro bloquearlo con su libro, pero Julie recibió el lanzamiento directamente en su rostro. Empapando su cabello con la sopa que se hallaba en el plato.

El Chef Hatchet únicamente soltó una sádica carcajada ante la miseria de ambas chicas.

 _Nana, nananana_

 _Nana, nanananananananana_

Christa, mientras tanto, se hallaba bronceándose tranquilamente en la orilla de la playa. La diva le pasaba una botella de bloqueador a un cercano Cali, que, sonriendo jovialmente le indico que se colocara sobre su espalda, antes de comenzar a frotarlo por sobre su piel. Cuando Christa no estaba mirando, sin embargo, Cali rodo los ojos con descontento.

 _Yo quiero ser…_

 _Yo quiero ser…_

 _Quiero ser famoso…_

Ashley, Blaine y Tammy, mientras tanto, se hallaban en medio de una competencia de surf. Todos dominando las olas con destreza, a medida que se acercaban más y más a la costa. La tensión por quien era el ganador aumentaba, al menos hasta el momento en que un puñado de tiburones tiraron a los tres campistas de sus tablas de surf, causando que cayeran al agua, siendo presa fácil de los hambrientos tiburones.

Daemon, mientras tanto, únicamente observaba todo desde la costa. Encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndole una mirada aburrida a la cámara.

 _Yo quiero ser…_

 _Yo quiero ser…_

 _Quiero ser famoso…_

Una llamarada cubrió toda la cámara, la cual luego mostraba la fogata de un campamento, alrededor de la cual se hallaban sentados todos los concursantes. Hunter y Marlene – cubiertos de vendas por la anterior caída – se observaban de manera enamoradiza el uno al otro, antes de acercarse para unirse en un beso. Antes de que eso ocurriera, sin embargo, Hayden se interpuso entre ambos, recibiendo un accidental beso en cada mejilla. Hayden sonrió burlonamente, mientras que Hunter y Marlene únicamente suspiraban exasperados mientras la cámara mostraba a los demás concursantes silbando el tema musical, con un sonriente Chris sosteniendo una bandeja de sándwiches bajo el letrero que leía _Drama Total: Isla Sándwich_.

* * *

Chris se encontraba sonriendo en el muelle a medida que el primer barco se acercaba hacia este. Lentamente, la embarcación se detuvo en el muelle, dejando caer su ancla y revelando a un malhumorado Chef Hatchet como su capitán.

─ ¡Salgan, niños malcriados! No tenemos tiempo que perder. ─ Gritaba el Chef, claramente impaciente.

Momentos después, una joven algo voluptuosa bajo del barco y camino con una expresión neutral al muelle. De cabellera rubia rojiza y ojos color miel que expresaban superioridad. Sus labios carnosos curvándose en una sonrisa. La rubia vestía un vestido negro con estampado de flores, un par de votas cafés, y una chaqueta a la cintura de mezclilla.

Chris, por su parte, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la llegada de la primera competidora.

─ ¡Danielle! Todo un honor tenerte en nuestro programa.

─ Desearía poder decir lo mismo, Chris McLean… ─ Respondía la rubia de manera algo soberbia, inspeccionando sus alrededores. ─ Aunque debo decir que esta isla tiene un aspecto _sublime_. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Vanuatu, no es así? ─

─ Acertaste, Beaufort. ─ Respondía Chris, con una sonrisa de comercial.

─ ¿Dónde están mis compañeros de equipo? ─ Preguntaba Danielle, confundida.

─ Ya están por venir. Por los momentos, espera allá, ¿Quieres? ─ Ordenaba Chris, a lo cual, Danielle obedeció silenciosamente.

Momentos después, bajo del barco un muchacho de vibrantes ojos azules y rapada cabellera rubia. Con pecas y una ligera barba, el sonriente joven vestía de una camisa blanca arremangada, un pañuelo verde, un par de jeans ajustados y un par de botas negras con tachas.

─ ¡Oh por dios! ¡No puedo creer que me encuentre ahora mismo en Drama Total! ¡Esto es tan emocionante! ─ Exclamaba el joven, sintiéndose tan entusiasmado como nervioso. ─ ¡Realmente espero no ser el primer expulsado! Eso sería _tan_ humillante… ¡P-pero basta de pensar en esas cosas, Blaine! ¡Recuerda, mente positiva! ─

─ ¡Blaine! Gusto conocerte, _hermano_. ─ Saludaba Chris animadamente.

─ ¡Mucho gusto, Chris McLean! Oh por dios… ¡Siempre quise decir eso!

─ Un entusiasta. Grandioso. ─ Decía Chris, con una sonrisa malvada. ─ No puedo esperar a que algo de dolor y hambruna borre esa sonrisa de tu rostro… ─

─ Espera… ¿Qué dijiste?

─ Que esperaras allá junto a la chica ardiente. ─ Decía Chris, señalando sin mucho cuidado a Danielle. Blaine se encogió de hombros, y siguió las órdenes del anfitrión.

Luego, un joven delgado bajo del barco. Sus ojos ámbar expresando nada menos que aburrimiento y algo de paranoica. El chico tenia cabellera azabache con varios mechones violeta. El joven vestía de una chaqueta quizá demasiado grande, una camiseta violeta con un pentagrama, jeans negros y un par de borcegos. Además, tenía piercings en las orejas, nariz y labio.

Sin embargo, lo que más le llamo la atención a Blaine y a Danielle era que una de sus piernas era prostética.

─ ¡Malcolm! ─ Saludaba Chris. ─ ¿Qué cuentas, viejo? ─

─ No mucho. ─ Se encogía de hombros el pelinegro.

─ ¿Entusiasmado de estar aquí?

─ Supongo.

─ Vamos, viejo… ¡Puedes mostrar algo de emoción!

─ ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu pierna? ─ Preguntaba Blaine, alzando una ceja. Malcolm únicamente rio.

─ Esa es una historia demasiado perturbadora para sus frágiles mentes… ─ Decía de manera misteriosa. ─ Solo digamos que… _un espíritu maligno me atacó_ … ─

─ ¿Un espíritu? ─ Preguntaba Danielle, incrédula. Malcolm.

─ Un espíritu maligno que se hallaba dentro de un triturador de basura, en el cual metí mi pierna accidentalmente.

─ Eso lo explica todo. ─ Decía Danielle sarcásticamente.

─ Malcolm, ¿Podrías esperar junto a Blaine y a Danielle? Llego la hora de darle la bienvenida a nuestro cuarto concursante. ─ Decía Chris, con una sonrisa. Malcolm siguió silenciosamente la orden del anfitrión.

Momentos después, un chico de despeinados cabellos negros bajo del barco. De sonrisa hiperactiva y dispares ojos heterocromáticos – uno de ellos verde, y uno de ellos rojo, obvio producto de lentes de contacto. Vestía de un par de pantalones, un buzo negro, y zapatillas para correr.

Al ver la pierna de Malcolm, los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par, incrédulos.

─ ¡OH! ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu pierna? ¡Déjame adivinar… los alienígenas se la robaron! ¡Ellos hicieron lo mismo con mi gato!

─ Es una historia bastante…

─ Metió su pierna en un triturador de basura. ─ Cortaba Danielle a Malcolm, sonriendo burlonamente al ver la decepción en los ojos del pelinegro.

─ Un triturador de basura, ¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro que no tenía algún espíritu maligno dentro de él? ─ Preguntaba Nick con curiosidad. ─ ¿Cómo un fantasma, o algo así? ─

─ Esto es increíble. ─ Se lamentaba Danielle, frotando el puente de su nariz.

─ Damas y caballeros, este es nuestro buen amigo Nicolás. ─ Decía Chris, presentando al excéntrico chico.

─ Mis amigos me dicen Mantequilla de Maní. ─ Decía Nicolás, con una sonrisa ingenua. ─ ¡Oh, pero pueden llamarme también Nick! ─

─ Gusto en conocerte, Nick. ─ Decía Blaine, sacudiendo la mano del pelinegro formalmente. Nick comenzó a agitar la mano del rubio frenéticamente, causando que este le dirigiera una mirada de confusión. Después de varios segundos de hacer esto, Nick se colocó al lado de sus demás compañeros de cast.

─ Prosigamos. ─ Decía Chris, ignorando las payasadas del excéntrico chico. ─ ¿Quién sigue en la lista? ¡Ah, sí! Callisto. ─

Al escuchar su presentación, un chico pelirrojo bajó del barco con una sonrisa jovial. Sus ojos castaños achinándose de manera meditativa al ver a sus futuros compañeros – o rivales. El muchacho vestía una camisa de color vinotinto, un par de desgastados jeans, botas cafés, guantes sin dedos y una cadena con una placa del ejército.

─ ¿Qué hay, McLean? ─ Saludaba animadamente el pelirrojo, abrazando al anfitrión y palmeando su espaldas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

─ ¿Qué hay, Cali? Un gusto tenerte en nuestro programa, viejo. ─ Saludaba Chris, riendo sádicamente. ─ Espero logres sobrevivir la primera semana, créeme. ─

─ Será asombroso. Es decir, ¿Cuántos sueñan con estar en Drama Total? ¡Y ahora tengo la oportunidad de participar! Esto es todo un _sueño_ , créeme. Aunque seria aun mejor si llego a ganar el millón de dólares. ─ Decía Cali, soñadoramente.

─ Ese tipo de ambiciones son las que terminan mandándote a casa, viejo. Así que no lleves tus esperanzas muy alto. ─ Le advertía Chris al recién llegado, que únicamente se encogía de hombros antes de pararse junto al resto del grupo.

Momentos después, bajó del barco una joven de piel morena, delgada, de expresivos ojos castaños y rojiza cabellera café. La muchacha vestía de una blusa gris, un par de pantalones negros que encajaban en su cadera, y un par de tenis. Una chaqueta de cuero atada alrededor de su cintura.

Al ver a sus cinco compañeros de cast, la joven no pudo evitar bajar la mirada tímidamente.

─ ¡Marlene! ¿Emocionada por estar aquí?

─ Por supuesto, Chris. ─ Decía Marlene, observando al anfitrión a los ojos con algo de dificultad. ─ ¡Es decir, es Drama Total! Solo espero que todas esas torturas que salían en televisión hayan sido alteradas digitalmente para crear drama. ─

─ ¡Oh, Marlene… tan _ingenua_! ─ Reía Chris sádicamente. Marlene únicamente mostro una expresión preocupada.

─ Aun así… ¡Es maravilloso estar aquí! Espero que mi equipo logre valorar mis habilidades… y no ser la primera expulsada, o algo así. Eso sería tan _humillante_ …

─ No tientes a la suerte, Marlene. ─ Reía Chris nuevamente. ─ Ahora, acompaña a tus compañeros allá atrás, ¿Si? Quedan diez campistas por introducir en un episodio de media hora. ─

Marlene obedeció las órdenes del anfitrión, y se paró a un lado de un sonriente Cali.

─ Eres hermosa. ─ Decía Cali con una sonrisa jovial. Marlene únicamente esbozo un rubor en sus mejillas, visiblemente abochornada.

─ Vamos… sabes que no es cierto. ─ Reía la castaña. ─ Aunque es bastante lindo de tu parte, ¿Sabes? Espero terminemos en el mismo equipo. ─

─ Yo también.

─ ¡Oh, esto será fabuloso! ─ Exclamaba un muchacho de rasgos suaves y tez mate, sus labios rosáceos – producto de bálsamo de cereza – curvándose en una sonrisa. El muchacho era rubio, sus ojos eran verdes, y tenía contextura delgada. Vestía de una remera lila bajo una camisa a cuadros de color azul y blanco, con una bufanda rodeando su cuello. Además de un par de pantalones grises.

─ Este debe ser Martin. ─ Reía Chris al ver al eufórico joven bajar del barco.

─ ¡Chris! ¡Eres tú! ¡Vaya, eres mucho más bajito en persona! Aun así… ¡Eres absolutamente fabuloso! ─ Exclamaba el entusiasmado rubio, adorando al orgulloso anfitrión que únicamente sonreía ante toda la atención.

─ Gracias. Finalmente alguien valora mi perfecta perfección. Martin, párate allá y espera junto a los demás, ¿Si?

─ ¡Como usted ordene, Chris! ─ Sonreía Martin, siguiendo las órdenes del anfitrión.

Momentos después, caminó hacia el muelle una jovencita de piel morena y ojos cafés, con una larga cabellera castaña. Vestía de un top rosa con diseños de flores, un par de ajustados jeans, plataformas blancas, y una cadena dorada acompañada de lentes de sol.

Retirando sus lentes de sol por unos momentos, la muchacha observo a Chris con una sonrisa emocionada antes de decir.

─ ¡Chris, cariño! ¿Podrías decirme donde llevaran mis maletas? Allí tengo todos los atuendos que usaré cuando gane el millón de dólares, ¡Y haga una fiesta _épica_ para celebrar! ─ Exclamaba la morena con entusiasmo. Chris únicamente rio.

─ ¿Maletas? ¡Ha! ¿Quién dijo que traeríamos tus maletas?

─ Pero… el Chef… ¿Dónde llevaran nuestras cosas?

─ Posiblemente al océano. ─ Reía Chris cruelmente. ─ Christa… ¡Me gusta tu nombre! Tiene 'Chris' en el… eso es bueno, ¿Sabes? Cualquier persona con el nombre 'Chris' debe ser la _bomba_. Como sea, _Chris_ ta, acompaña a los demás por allá, ¿Quieres? ─

Haciendo un puchero, Christa camino hacia sus compañeros de cast, donde fue recibida con varias sonrisas de bienvenida.

─ ¡CHRIS! ─ Gritaba una jovencita de expresivos ojos verdes antes de saltar desde la cubierta del barco, aterrizando sobre el despavorido anfitrión y desplomándolo contra el suelo. La excéntrica joven tenía la mitad de su cabellera teñida de violeta, y la otra mitad teñida de negro, atada en un par de coletas. Vestía un vestido rosa pastel, un par de calcetines celestes, y un par de guillerminas amarillas.

No sintiéndose cómodo con el hecho de que ella lo derribo al suelo, Chris empujo a la joven a un lado, enfadado, antes de exclamar.

─ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

─ ¡Chris, Chris, Chris! ¡Estoy en Drama Total! ¡Esto es increíble!

─ ¿Eso crees, Hayden? ─ Preguntaba el anfitrión, de manera sarcástica. ─ Huh. Tomaré nota de aumentar el dolor y la tortura para ti, entonces… ─

─ ¡Sí! ¡Dolor y tortura! ─ Reía Hayden maniáticamente. Chris únicamente bufo, sus intentos de desanimar a la pelimorada siendo frustrados.

─ ¿Qué les ocurre a todos ustedes? ─ Se preguntaba Chris, visiblemente perturbado por las actitudes optimistas de muchos de los concursantes. ─ Como sea. ¿Quién era el siguiente? Ah, sí. Un tal 'Andy'… ─

─ ¡Ese soy yo! ─ Decía de manera victoriosa un joven alto y atlético, de cabello café y ojos color miel, vistiendo una remera azul, un par de pantalones de mezclilla y un par de tenis negros. El joven se pavoneaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, chocando cinco con el anfitrión y luego con los demás concursantes. ─ ¡Andy! ¡Chicos, prometo dar mi ciento diez por ciento en los desafíos! ¡Seré el mejor amigo que podrían desear! ¡Y puedo asegurarles que la suerte está de nuestro lado, y que nada podría salir mal! Es decir, ¡Vamos! ¡Ya estamos aquí! ¡Es _evidente_ que la suerte está con nosotros! ¿No? ─

─ Como sea, chico positivo. ─ Rodaba los ojos Chris. ─ Colócate con los demás. ─

─ ¡Oh, sí, Chris McLean! ¡Eres el mejor! ─ Decía Andy, su sonrisa aun en su rostro. Chris únicamente suspiro.

─ Tanta felicidad me _enferma_. ─ Decía Chris con un escalofrió. ─ ¿Quién sigue? ¡Oh, sí! Hunter… ─

Al escuchar su nombre, un joven alto y fornido bajo del barco. Su piel se hallaba algo bronceada, y tenía una corta cabellera café y ojos del mismo color. Vestía una playera azul éter, un par de jeans, y tenis de color blanco.

Al ver a sus compañeros de equipo, no dudo en dirigirles una sonrisa jovial. Varias de las chicas presentes – particularmente Christa, Danielle y Marlene – no pudieron evitar al muchacho con corazones en sus ojos, visiblemente atraídas por su atractivo físico. Hunter, por su parte, únicamente camino hacia el anfitrión con una expresión confiada.

─ Chris… ¿Dónde están nuestras cabañas? ¿Tendremos que construir nuestro propio refugio como en la temporada pasada? Porque de ser así, estoy preparado. ─ Decía Hunter con firmeza.

─ Tranquilo, viejo. Tenemos otros giros esta temporada. ─ Le aseguraba Chris, riendo de manera malvada. ─ Y son _mucho_ más crueles que simplemente dormir en la intemperie. ─

─ De acuerdo… ─ Se encogía de hombros Hunter. ─ ¿Espero junto a los demás? ─

─ ¡Por supuesto!

Hunter se colocó al lado de una sonriente Marlene, la cual, a pesar de sus mejores intentos, no podía evitar deleitarse con el castaño.

─ Bien. ─ Continuaba Chris. ─ Ahora debería seguir… ─

─ ¡Oh, sí! ¡'Shley está en la casa! ─ Exclamaba ruidosamente una muchacha de piel morena, revoltoso cabello café con una única trenza teñida de verde, y afilados ojos negros. La chica era algo esbelta, pero musculosa, tenía una cicatriz en su labio y un piercing en su ceja, y vestía de una remera color musgo sobre otra de color blanca, un par de holgados pantalones negros con una cadena, y un par de desgastadas zapatillas deportivas.

─ Ah, si… Ashley. ─ Reía Chris. ─ Debí haberlo visto venir. ─

─ ¿Qué hay, niños? ¿Listos para que _Mama_ los aplaste en esta competencia? ─ Preguntaba burlonamente Ashley, caminando hacia los demás campistas.

─ Uh, ¿Mama? Te ves mucho más joven… ─ Decía Nick, confundido. ─ ¿Te hiciste un nuevo corte? ─

─ Solo bromeo, niño. ─ Reía Ashley, despeinando juguetonamente al pelinegro, que sonreía aliviado.

─ Una broma de mal gusto, debo decir. ¿Pero que podía esperar de alguien de tu clase? ─ Decía Danielle, rodando los ojos. Ashley únicamente le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

─ ¿Alguien de _mi clase_? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

─ Chicas, chicas… deténganse, ¿Si? No queremos crear más drama del necesario. ─ Decía Hunter, interponiéndose entre ambas féminas.

─ ¡Habla por ti mismo! ─ Reía Chris sádicamente. ─ Como sea, ¡Hora de presentar a Bárbara! ─

Momentos después, bajó al muelle una joven de cabello rojo, con algunos mechones de otros colores, sonriendo sardónicamente. La muchacha tenia ojos grises, que se ocultaban tras sus gafas de sol, y vestía una musculosa roja y negro sobre otra de color azul marino, un par de holgados pantalones militares, un cinturón con tachuelas, y botas caoba. Un tatuaje de un corazón con una serpiente adornando su brazo izquierdo.

La fémina se hallaba con un par de enormes auriculares en sus oídos, agitando su cabeza rítmicamente a una canción de rock que su iPod reproducía en ese momento.

─ ¿Qué cuentas, McLean? ─ Preguntaba desinteresadamente la pelirroja.

─ Los millones de dólares en mi cuenta bancaria, por supuesto. ─ Respondía Chris de manera soberbia.

─ Yo diría las arrugas. ─ Reía Bárbara. ─ Créeme, el botox no puede ocultar lo que las décadas te han causado, ¿Sabes? ─

─ ¡Yo nunca he usado botox! ─ Decía Chris defensivamente. ─ ¡Mi piel de bebé es completamente natural! ─

─ _Claro_. ─ Reía Bárbara. ─ Como sea, ¿Dónde espero a que comience la competencia? ─

Chris únicamente señalo la pared humana a sus espaldas, y Bárbara camino hacia allá. Saludando animadamente a algunos de sus compañeros antes de colocarse sus audífonos nuevamente.

Luego, un chico delgado y bajito bajo al muelle con una expresión aburrida. Tenía piel algo bronceada y una larga, revuelta cabellera azabache. Sus ojos verdes se hallaban detrás de un par de gafas de montura cuadrada, y vestía de una remera negra con el logo de _Twisted Sister_ , un par de jeans oscuros, y converse rojas.

─ ¡Daemon! ¿Algo nuevo que contar, viejo? ─ Saludaba Chris animadamente. Daemon únicamente se encogió de hombros, e ignoro la pregunta antes de colocarse junto a los demás concursantes. ─ Huh. Un aguafiestas. Como sea… ¿Tammy? ─

─ ¡Ese nombre es clasificado! ─ Exclamaba una joven de piel negra y energéticos ojos café, saltando desde el barco hacia el muelle y haciendo una pose policiaca. La muchacha tenia rizado cabello azabache, y vestía de un saco y pantalones de vestir grises, una camisa blanca, y una elegante corbata. Todo su aspecto parecía sacado de una película de espías.

─ La verdad… no, no lo es. Lo dice justo aquí, en la ficha que enviaste. ─ Rodaba los ojos Chris.

─ ¡Rayos! ─ Maldecía Tammy, golpeando su frente. ─ ¡Ahora mis enemigos sabrán mi nombre de civil! ─

─ Como sea, lunática. ─ Rodaba los ojos Chris. ─ Camina junto a los demás, ¿Si? No tengo todo el día. ─

─ Afirmativo. ─ Decía juguetonamente Tammy, antes de correr dramáticamente hacia los demás concursantes, colocándose un par de lentes de sol misteriosamente al llegar allí.

Chris únicamente prosiguió con su introducción.

─ Y llego la hora de presentar nuestra última concursante… ¡Julie!

Al escuchar su presentación, una joven de aspecto asiático, corta cabellera azabache y ojos del mismo color bajo del barco, caminando a través del muelle teátricamente. La joven vestía un atuendo de mimo – fedora blanca, blusa de franjas blancas y negras, jeans negros y zapatos de ballet del mismo color. Sus labios pintados de negro y un evidente rubor dándole color a sus mejillas. La jovencita, al igual que Daemon, no dijo una palabra. Únicamente sacudió la mano del anfitrión lentamente, antes de hacer una pronunciada reverencia, incomodando al anfitrión.

─ De acuerdo… ─ Decía Chris, inseguro de cómo reaccionar. ─ Julie, ¿Por qué no acompañas a los demás por allá? ─

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, Julie sonrió animadamente, antes de caminar hacia sus demás compañeros.

─ Estos chicos están locos… ─ Decía el Chef con un suspiro de resignación.

* * *

─ ¡Bienvenidos a la Isla Sándwich! ─ Exclamaba un entusiasmado Chris a los dieciséis novatos, hallándose en ese momento en la paradisiaca playa de la isla. ─ Como sabrán, cada temporada de Drama Total tiene ciertos aspectos en común: Un lugar donde dormir, un Confesionario donde ventilar todas sus frustraciones, y un área de eliminación. ¡Sin contar los crueles y potencialmente letales desafíos! ─

─ ¡Sí! ─ Exclamaba Hayden, aplaudiendo emocionada. ─ ¡Amo las cosas letales! ─

─ De acuerdo… ─ Continuaba Chris. ─ Antes de comenzar nuestro primer desafío, tendremos que dividirlos en dos equipos. ─

La cámara mostro luego dos tapetes: uno amarillo, y otro azul, situados a ambos lados de los concursantes.

─ Andy, Bárbara, Cali, Christa, Julie, Malcolm, Nick, y Tammy… por favor sitúense en el tapete amarillo.

Los concursantes hicieron lo indicado, esperando el siguiente anuncio del anfitrión.

─ ¡De ahora en adelante, serán conocidos como… las Ardillas Acróbatas!

Con eso, el símbolo de una ardilla rodeada por un anillo dorado apareció en la pantalla. Varios de los concursantes se vieron confundidos por el nombre del equipo – salvo Nick, que parecía bastante contento con el nombre escogido.

─ ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ardillas!

─ ¿Ardillas Acróbatas? ─ Preguntaba Malcolm, alzando una ceja.

─ Que nombre más tonto. ─ Decía Bárbara con una risa burlona.

─ Como sea. ─ Se encogía de hombros Chris. ─ Ashley, Blaine, Daemon, Danielle, Hayden, Hunter, Marlene, Martin… por favor, sitúense en el tapete azul. ─

Los mencionados siguieron las órdenes del anfitrión, y al igual que sus rivales, esperaron a que Chris anunciara el nombre de su equipo.

─ ¡Ustedes se llamarán las Truchas Temerarias!

─ No puedo creer que le _paguen_ a alguien por inventar estos nombres. ─ Decía Daemon sarcásticamente.

─ ¡Vamos! A mí me gusta. ─ Decía Martin, sonriente. ─ ¡Tiene un toque pegajoso! ─

─ ¿Por qué no pueden ser todos tan positivos como Martin? ─ Preguntaba Chris risueñamente. ─ En fin. Como mencione antes, el Confesionario estará disponible para todos aquellos que deseen desahogarse un poco, hablar mal de sus compañeros a sus espaldas, o simplemente hacer algún comentario interesante. ¡Así que adelante! No se contengan, chicos. ─

* * *

─ Supongo que debería decir algo inteligente ahora mismo… ─ Meditaba Martin en el Confesionario. ─ ¡Pero vamos! ¡Estoy en Drama Total! ¡Con _Chris McLean_! ¡Juro que mi mente está girando a cien millas por horas ahora mismo! ¡Todo esto es una locura! ─

* * *

─ Dicen que la Isla Sándwich es el hogar de numerosas criaturas sobrenaturales… ─ Musitaba Malcolm en el Confesionario, sonriendo de manera determinada. ─ ¿Y saben algo? Si gano este millón de dólares, compraré esta isla para organizar una investigación a fondo de todos los escondidos rincones de este santuario. ¡Voy a ser _famoso_! ─

* * *

─ ¡Oh, sí bebé! ¡Estoy en Drama Total! ¡Todos los chicos allá en casa pueden morderse la lengua! ─ Reía Ashley en el Confesionario. ─ Créanme, nenes, no vine aquí a jugar. ¡Vine aquí a _ganar_! Un millón de dólares cambiaria mi vida totalmente, ¿Saben? Así que no dejaré que una niña bonita como Danielle o un rarito como Malcolm arrebate mi oportunidad de ganar un millón de dólares. Este concurso está en mis manos, créanme. Y cuando sea millonaria… pues, digamos que mi barrio me lo agradecerá… ─

* * *

─ Tenemos muchas sorpresas en esta temporada. ─ Decía Chris, con una sonrisa macabra. ─ Una de ellas será que el ganador de cada desafío podrá _decidir_ a un concursante del otro equipo para enviar a la solitaria… ¡Isla Sombrero! ─

─ ¿Isla Sombrero? ─ Preguntaba Cali, alzando una ceja.

─ ¿De dónde sacan esos nombres tan estúpidos? ─ Preguntaba Malcolm, sintiéndose irritado.

─ ¡Créanme que no lo estoy inventando! ─ Se excusaba Chris, cruzándose de brazos. ─ Como sea. Ese será el castigo de uno de los perdedores… mas _sin embargo_ , el perdedor podrá escoger a un miembro del equipo ganador para acompañarlo en el exilio. Y allí, ambos tendrán una oportunidad para encontrar la gloriosa, la poderosa… ¡Estatua de Invencibilidad McLean! ─

Al decir eso, el Chef saco de su bolsillo una pequeña estatuilla de madera tallada a imagen y semejanza del arrogante anfitrión. Varios concursantes observaron la estatua con ansias, claramente deseosos de encontrarla, pero sin las ganas de pasar días en soledad en una isla desierta.

─ Aquel que la encuentre será, como Alejandro y Scott alguna vez lo fueron, capaces de _volver al juego_ luego de ser expulsados. ¡Los convertirá en los concursantes más poderosos en el juego! Sin duda compensación suficiente de haber sido enviados a exilio contra su voluntad, ¿No lo creen? ─ Preguntaba Chris retóricamente.

─ Oh, esto será _tan_ fácil… ─ Murmuraba Julie para sí misma, cautelosa de no ser escuchada por ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo.

* * *

─ Esa estatuilla podría serme de gran ayuda en el juego… ─ Razonaba una pensativa Danielle en el Confesionario. ─ _Pero_ también podría volverme una gran _amenaza_. Y pasar un par de días sola en una isla desierta tampoco suena apetecible. Aun así, es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar… ─

* * *

─ Ahora que todo está dicho… ¡Espero que estén preparados, chicos! ─ Decía Chris, sonriendo cruelmente. ─ ¡Porque su primer desafío comienza justo ahora! ─

─ ¿Qué? ─ Preguntaba Andy, sorprendido. ─ ¿Ahora? ─

─ ¡Oh, sí! ¡Asombroso! ─ Exclamaba Nick, emocionado.

─ Hora de patear algunos traseros. ─ Decía Ashley, desafiante.

─ ¿Podrán los concursantes sobrevivir su primer desafío? ¿Quién será el primer expulsado? ¿Y qué drama nos espera? ─ Preguntaba Chris a la cámara, mientras se preparaba para comenzar una pausa. ─ ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente _dramático_ episodio de Drama Total: Isla Sándwich! ─

* * *

 **Ardillas Acróbatas:** Andy, Bárbara, Cali, Christa, Julie, Malcolm, Nick, Tammy.

 **Truchas Temerarias:** Ashley, Blaine, Daemon, Danielle, Hayden, Hunter, Marlene, Martin.


	2. Primeras (Malas) Impresiones, Parte II

**Disclaimer:** TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

─ ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta a Drama Total! ─ Exclamaba Chris entusiasmado, mientras la cámara mostraba nuevamente al resto del cast, encontrándose sobre los respectivos tapetes de su equipo, expectantes. ─ Antes del corte, nos preparábamos para comenzar el primer desafío de la temporada… ─

─ ¿Antes del corte? ─ Preguntaba Martin, confundido. ─ Pero… ¡Solo pasaron treinta segundos! ─

─ ¿Y que 'corte' fue ese? ─ Preguntaba Christa, dibujando comillas en el aire.

─ Ustedes no saben _nada_ acerca de la televisión. ─ Decía un irritado Chris. ─ Como sea. ¡Su desafío será bastante sencillo, chicos! Deberán correr lo más rápido que puedan hacia esa empinada colina de allá… ─

La cámara mostró una empinada colina, en la cual se podía ver varias palas clavadas en la arena.

─ Una vez que _todos_ los miembros de su equipo lleguen allí, deberán comenzar a cavar un tesoro enterrado. ¿Y de que 'tesoro enterrado' estoy hablando? ─ Preguntaba Chris, una sonrisa maquiavélica apareciendo en su rostro.

─ ¿Oro y diamantes? ─ Preguntaba Christa, sus ojos volviéndose pequeñas gemas.

─ ¿Pepinillos? ─ Preguntaba Nick, lamiendo sus labios hambrientamente.

─ ¿El cadáver de un alienígena? ─ Preguntaba Malcolm, frotando sus manos intrigado.

─ ¡No, no, y no! ─ Negaba Chris, mientras reía cruelmente. ─ ¡Hablo de los finalistas de Isla del Drama, Gwen y Owen! ─

La cámara mostro a los dos mencionados, cada uno atrapado dentro de un ataúd de madera. Owen parecía relativamente calmado, mientras que Gwen, por el contrario…

─ ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! ─Gritaba la gótica, entrando en pánico. ─ ¡CHRIS! ─

─ ¿Los enterraste _vivos_? ─ Preguntaba Cali, visiblemente perturbado.

─ ¡Por supuesto! ¿De qué otra manera podría hacer este desafío? ─ Decía Chris, encogiéndose de hombros. ─ En fin. Una vez desentierren a Gwen o a Owen, deberán utilizar el ataúd en el cual estaban enterrados como un trineo para ir colina abajo hacia el campamento. ¡El primer concursante que logre cruzar la línea de meta ganara el desafío! Y como recompensa… ─

Con un silbido, el Chris llamo a un estoico Chef Hatchet a escena, el cual conducía un camión con un lujoso jacuzzi remolcado. Varios concursantes observaron con deseo el preciado jacuzzi, especialmente Christa y Danielle, que habían añorado los lujos de la vida adinerada en su breve tiempo en el campamento.

─ ¡Tendrán este magnífico jacuzzi por toda una noche, para celebrar su victoria! ¿No es genial?

─ ¡Es fabuloso! ─ Exclamaba Martin, sin lograr despegar sus ojos del jacuzzi.

─ ¡Ese jacuzzi _debe_ ser nuestro! ─ Decía Christa con determinación.

─ En sus marcas, equipos. ─ Anunciaba Chris, y los dieciséis concursantes inmediatamente se colocaban en posición. ─ Listos… ¡Fuera! ─

Con eso, rápidamente los dieciséis campistas comenzaron a correr hacia la colina. Algunos, como Bárbara y Hunter, fácilmente tomaron la delantera. Mientras que otros, como Christa y Martin, terminaron quedándose atrás.

Chris, por su parte, solo sonreía de manera sádica a la cámara, expectante del drama que estaba por venir.

─ ¡Oh, esto será _divertido_!

* * *

(Ardillas Acróbatas)

─ ¡Vamos, chicos, no tenemos tiempo que perder! ─ Exclamaba Cali, liderando a su equipo a través de la empinada colina.

─ ¡Lo estoy… intentando! ─ Decía Nick, jadeando como un perro.

─ ¡Mis piernas no nacieron para correr en botas de plataforma! ─ Se aquejaba Christa, sosteniendo sus rodillas adolorida.

─ ¡Nadie nació para correr en p**as botas de plataforma! ─ Exclamaba Bárbara, rodando los ojos. ─ ¿Por qué las trajiste en primer lugar? ─

─ ¡Porque quería verme despampanante!

─ ¿Quién usa la palabra 'despampanante'? ─ Preguntaba Bárbara sarcásticamente. Christa únicamente le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

* * *

(Truchas Temerarias)

─ ¡Andando, andando, andando! ─ Ordenaba Danielle, liderando a su equipo a través de la imponente colina. ─ ¡Las Ardillas se nos están adelantando, chicos! ─

─ ¿Podrías esperarte un segundo, niña bonita? ─ Preguntaba sarcásticamente Ashley, que intentaba ayudar a una caída Hayden a levantarse del suelo. ─ ¡Chris dijo que debíamos estar _todos_ en la cima antes de comenzar a cavar! ─

─ Por eso debemos darnos prisa. ─ Razonaba Danielle, caminando hacia donde se hallaba la morena. ─ ¡No queremos enviar a nadie a casa! ─

─ ¡Pero somos un equipo! En mi barrio tenemos un lema: Si uno de nosotros cae, debemos volver y ayudarlo. ─ Decía Ashley, colocando una mano en el hombro de una sonriente Hayden. Danielle únicamente rodo los ojos.

─ Claro. ¿Es el mismo barrio en el cual no puedes salir después de las siete por temor a ser robada?

─ ¡Retractare ahora mismo, modelito!

─ ¿Qué tiene de malo ser modelo?

─ ¡Las modelos son _tontas_ , duh!

─ ¿Me estás diciendo tonta?

─ ¡Chicas, chicas, chicas! ─ Las interrumpía Hunter a las dos, visiblemente irritado por sus constantes peleas. ─ ¿Podrían dejar de pelear? ¡Tenemos un desafío que terminar, y no lo haremos si continúan discutiendo como gatas! ─

─ ¡Fue su culpa! ─ Exclamaron ambas féminas al unisonó. ─ ¡Ella comenzó! ─

─ Y yo lo terminaré. ─ Decía Hunter con firmeza. ─ Así que andando. ─

Ashley y Danielle se dirigieron una última mirada fulminante la una a la otra, antes de comenzar a correr nuevamente, cada una alejándose lo mas posible de la otra.

* * *

─ Esa modelito se cree _tan_ lista. ─ Decía Ashley en el Confesionario, con un rodar de ojos. ─ ¿Pero saben algo? La verdad, solo trata de intimidarnos. Y a mí _nadie_ me intimida. ─

* * *

─ Ashley demuestra típicos signos de inseguridad. ─ Comentaba Danielle con aires de indiferencia en el Confesionario. ─ Actuando ruda por fuera, mas es obvio que no posee tanta confianza en su interior. Y esta debilidad podría serme útil. Si perdemos, y _solo_ si perdemos… podría utilizar ese punto débil a mi favor. ─

Danielle sonrió con algo de reconocimiento ante este punto, antes de añadir.

─ No quiero ser cruel. Pero estamos concursando por un millón de dólares. Y Ashley está comenzando a acabar con mi paciencia.

* * *

─ Escucha… ─ Decía Ashley de manera cómplice a una cercana Hayden, alejándola de Danielle sutilmente.

─ ¡Escucho! ─ Exclamaba la pelimorada alegremente, a lo cual, Ashley gruño irritada.

─ _Silencio_. No queremos que Danielle nos escuche, ¿Si? ─ Le decía Ashley a la excéntrica chica, antes de continuar. ─ Es obvio que a ella no le agradas. Y tampoco yo. Y ya sabes lo que dicen. _Las marginadas debemos permanecer unidas_ , ¿No? ─

─ ¿Quieres formar una alianza? ─ Preguntaba Hayden, intrigada. Ashley sonrió.

─ Claro, ¿Por qué no?

─ ¡Suena fantástico!

─ Solo quiero cuidarme las espaldas, ¿Sabes? Y pareces una chica genial. Algo rara, pero genial. ─ Decía Ashley genuinamente. ─ Me agradas. ─

─ ¡Oh, tú también me agradas! ─ Decía Hayden, abrazando a Ashley cariñosamente. Ashley se sintió algo incomodada por la demostración de afecto, y suavemente, empujo a un lado a la pelimorada.

─ Lo sé… solo no vuelvas a abrazarme, ¿Si? De donde vengo, nadie suele abrazarte a menos que quiera aprovecharse de ti. ─ Decía Ashley, con un escalofrió. ─ Ahora sigamos, ¿Si? No queremos que 'la jefa' comience a sufrir de otra rabieta. ─

* * *

─ ¡Blaine! ─ Llamaba Danielle al rubio, que, intrigado, volteaba a ver a la modelo.

─ ¡Oh, hola Danielle! ¿Qué quieres?

─ Necesito un favor. ─ Decía Danielle, volteando a ver a sus alrededores con cautela antes de decir. ─ Escucha… se que apenas nos conocemos, pero… necesito que formemos una alianza. ─

─ ¿Una alianza?

─ No confió en Ashley, ¿De acuerdo? Ella parece tener algo en mi contra. Ya sabes, por ser modelo…

─ Las modelos no suelen ser muy brillantes. ─ Decía Blaine inocentemente. Danielle no dudó en dirigirle una mirada fulminante al rubio, que de inmediato, corrigió sus palabras. ─ ¡Quiero decir, la _mayoría_ de ellas! No todas. Tu, por ejemplo, pareces ser bastante inteligente… ─

─ Solo decía… que como tú y yo tenemos tanto en común, deberíamos formar una alianza, ¿Sabes? ─ Ofrecía Danielle con una sonrisa cómplice. Blaine pareció pensar en la oferta por algunos segundos, indeciso. ─ Vamos, Blaine… ¡He visto tus diseños en internet! Eres un increíble diseñador, y sería un _honor_ formar una alianza contigo, ¿Sabes? ─

─ ¿Enserio lo crees? ─ Preguntaba Blaine, algo sonrojado. Danielle únicamente asintió con la cabeza. ─ Vaya… ¡No sé qué decir! ─

─ Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Somos un equipo? ─ Preguntaba Danielle, esperanzada.

─ Somos un equipo. ─ Afirmaba Blaine, con una sonrisa.

* * *

─ Ashley creé que puede amenazarme… ─ Decía Danielle en el Confesionario, sonriendo de manera soberbia. ─ Pero no _tiene idea_ de lo que le espera. ─

* * *

─ ¡Y las Ardillas Acróbatas son las primeras en llegar al tope de la colina! ─ Anunciaba Chris por los altavoces, a medida que los ocho miembros del equipo mencionado corrían hacia las palas, y no perdían un segundo alguno antes de comenzar a cavar.

─ ¡Rápido, por aquí! ─ Exclamaba Cali. ─ ¡Creo que puedo escuchar a Owen! ─

Con eso, Cali comenzó a cavar, y de inmediato, una nube de gas escapo del recién creado agujero.

─ Si. Definitivamente es Owen. ─ Decía Andy, tapando su nariz.

─ ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos a cavar este p**o agujero! ─ Exclamaba Barbará, arrebatándole la pala a Cali y comenzando a cavar enérgicamente. ─ ¡Hay un chico obeso allá abajo, y debe estar asfixiándose en sus propios gases ahora mismo! ─

Momentos después, los ocho miembros de las Truchas Temerarias subieron a la colina, descubriendo – para su horror – que su equipo rival los había superado.

─ Fantástico. ─ Exclamaba Daemon, rodando los ojos. ─ Estamos perdiendo. ─

─ ¡Tomen una pala, y comiencen a cavar! ¡Ahora! ─ Ordenaba Hunter, lanzándole una pala a Daemon y tomando una propia para comenzar a excavar.

─ Debemos buscar rastros de arena, en lugar de grava. ─ Razonaba Danielle, tomando una pala y presionándola suavemente contra la arena. ─ Si Chris excavo agujeros para enterrar a Gwen y a Owen usando maquinaria industrial, significa que los sedimentos se encontrarán particularmente dispersos debido a su alteración geológica, lo que significa que las distintas capas de tierra estarán mezcladas entre sí, y eso quiere decir que… ─

─ ¡Cállate, y excava! ─ Gritaba Ashley, arrebatándole la pala y comenzando a cavar. Danielle se cruzo de brazos, ofendida.

─ ¡Discúlpame! Pero solo busco una solución a nuestro problema. ─ Decía Danielle, indignada. ─ ¡Podría ayudarnos a recuperar nuestra delantera! ─

─ ¡Solo estabas diciendo tonterías mientras podrían estar _muriéndose_ allá abajo! ─ Exclamaba Ashley, enfadada. ─ ¡Lo entiendo! No eres solo una modelo tonta. ¿Pero sabes? Hay prioridades ahora mismo. Una de ellas es desenterrar a las dos personas que están asfixiándose bajo tierra… ─

─ Ashley tiene razón, Danielle. ─ Decía Blaine, rascando nerviosamente su nuca al sentir las dos miradas intensas de ambas féminas sobre si. ─ ¡Quiero decir, estamos en un desafío! Debemos darnos prisa, ¿Sabes? Además, Gwen podría estar sufriendo un ataque de pánico ahora mismo… ─

─ ¡Es cierto! La chica es claustrofóbica, ¿Recuerdan? ─ Exclamaba Hayden, consternada. ─ ¡Estará tan aterrada que no tendrá tiempo de apreciar lo divertido que debe ser estar enterrada viva en un ataúd! ─

─ Oigan, babosos. ─ Llamaba Daemon a unos metros de distancia, captando la atención de sus compañeros de equipo. ─ Escuchen esto. ─

Curiosos, los siete otros miembros de las Truchas Temerarias corrieron hacia donde se hallaba el pelinegro, que señalaba el suelo sobre el cual estaba parado con su pala.

Hunter no dudo en arrodillarse, antes de acercar su oreja hacia la arena. Allí, ruidos demasiado parecidos a gritos comenzaron a hacerse más claros, y la respuesta era evidente.

─ ¡Es Gwen! ─ Exclamaba el castaño. ─ ¡Debemos sacarla de allí! ─

Rápidamente, Ashley, Daemon y Hunter comenzaron a cavar, mientras Danielle observaba con recelo como las Ardillas Acróbatas ya se hallaban sacando todos – con dificultad – el ataúd en el cual se hallaba Owen.

─ Vamos, chicos. ¡Podemos ganar esto! ─ Animaba Danielle, tomando una pala y comenzando a cavar junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

* * *

─ Quiero ganar al igual que todos por aquí. ─ Decía Danielle, cruzándose de brazos. ─ Aun si eso significa que tengo que ensuciarme las manos un poco… ─

* * *

(Ardillas Acróbatas)

─ ¡Ábrete! ─ Gritaba Nick, intentando abrir el ataúd en el cual se hallaba Owen en ese momento con la ayuda de Andy, Barbará, Cali y Malcolm. ─ ¡Ábrete, ábrete, ábrete! ─

Finalmente, los esfuerzos de los cinco chicos dieron frutos. Más al abrir el ataúd, solo pudieron ver a un sonriente Owen atascado en el estrecho ataúd.

─ Oh, mi**da. ─ Decía Bárbara, estupefacta.

─ ¡Hola chicos! ─ Decía Owen, sonriendo de manera inocente. ─ ¿Así que ustedes son los novatos, eh? ─

─ ¡Hola! ─ Saludaba Nick de manera ingenua.

─ ¿Cómo vamos a sacarlo de allí? ─ Preguntaba Cali, rascando su cabeza con desconcierto. ─ ¡Esta atascado! ─

─ Sin mencionar que Owen pesa como media tonelada. ─ Añadía Bárbara, mientras inspeccionaba el ataúd desde otro ángulo.

─ ¡Oye! Solo peso cuatrocientos kilos. ─ Se excusaba Owen, antes de reír torpemente. ─ Pesaría menos de no ser por todos esos burritos que comí. ─

Al decir esto último, Owen soltó un apestoso gas, que tomo desprevenida a Bárbara – que se hallaba peligrosamente cerca del rubio – la cual recibió la pestilente flatulencia en su rostro.

─ ¡Oh, mi**da! ¡Owen! ¡Qué asco! ─ Maldecía la roquera, cubriendo su rostro con disgusto.

─ ¡Lo siento! ─ Se excusaba Owen de inmediato. ─ ¡No puedo evitarlo! ─

─ Un momento… ─ Decía Cali, chasqueando sus dedos buscando atraer la atención de sus compañeros. ─ Chris dijo que debíamos usar el ataúd como trineo, ¿No? ─

─ Pues, _duh_. Todos estábamos allí cuando lo dijo. ─ Decía Bárbara, rodando los ojos.

─ También dijo que debíamos desenterrar el ataúd en el que se encontraba Owen. ─ Añadía Andy, meditativamente.

─ Pero nunca dijo que debíamos sacar a _Owen_ del ataúd. ─ Agregaba Cali, con una sonrisa victoriosa. ─ ¡Así que solo debemos empujarlo colina abajo, subir al ataúd con Owen adentro, y ganaremos el desafío! ─

─ ¡Bien pensado, Cali! ─ Exclamaba Christa, abrazando al pelirrojo con cariño.

─ Gracias, supongo. ─ Respondía Cali, desviando la mirada ligeramente.

─ Vamos, comencemos a empujar. ─ Ordenaba Malcolm, que ya había tomado la tarea de empujar el ataúd hacia el borde de la colina. ─ ¡No tenemos todo el día! ─

Rápidamente, los demás miembros de las Ardillas Acróbatas se unieron a la tarea, empujando fervientemente el ataúd en el cual todavía se hallaba Owen con el objetivo de usarlo como trineo colina abajo.

* * *

(Truchas Temerarias)

Una vez lograron desenterrar el ataúd, Hunter no perdió tiempo en abrirlo con sus propias manos. De allí salió una horrorizada Gwen, que tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de abrazarse hacia el castaño, visiblemente agradecida.

─ ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias, _gracias_ por sacarme de allí abajo! ─ Exclamaba la gótica, aun temblando con terror. ─ ¡Creí que iba a morir! ─

─ ¿Cómo se sintió estar allá abajo? ─ Preguntaba Hayden, emocionada. ─ ¿Aterrador? ¿Perturbador? ─

─ ¡Horrible! ─ Respondía Gwen, furiosa. ─ ¡Ese idiota de McLean me las pagará por haberme enterrado viva _por tercera vez_! ¡Ni siquiera quería volver a este p**o programa en primer lugar! ─

─ Pero mírale el lado positivo… ─ Decía Hunter, buscando calmar a la gótica. ─ ¡Ya estas a salvo! ─

─ Y nosotros estamos perdiendo… ─ Decía Daemon, señalando estoicamente a sus rivales, los cuales se hallaban deslizándose colina abajo en su propio ataúd.

─ ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no puede está pasando! ─ Exclamaba Marlene, horrorizada. ─ ¡Rápido, comencemos a empujar el trineo! ─

─ Vaya, ¿Necesitan ayuda? ─ Preguntaba Gwen, consternada.

─ No nos haría daño. ─ Respondía Blaine, sonriendo jovialmente.

─ ¡Mucho menos viniendo de una estrella como tú, Gwen! ─ Exclamaba Martin, apenas conteniendo su emoción.

─ Menos charla, y más trabajo. ─ Los cortaba Ashley, mientras comenzaba a empujar el ataúd. ─ ¡Rápido! ¡Se nos están perdiendo! ─

Rápidamente, Blaine, Daemon y Hunter comenzaron a empujar el ataúd. Danielle, Hayden, Marlene y Martin comenzaron a asistir a sus compañeros, y Gwen no dudó luego en ayudarlos también. En pocos segundos, ya estaban al borde de la colina.

─ ¡Rápido, suban al trineo! ─ Exclamaba Hunter, cargando a Marlene y tirándola en el interior del ataúd.

─ ¿No querrás decir ataúd? ─ Corregía Danielle.

─ ¡Es lo mismo!

Rápidamente, los demás tomaron asiento en el interior del ataúd, y este comenzó a deslizarse colina abajo a toda velocidad.

No paso mucho tiempo antes que las Truchas comenzaran a acercarse a las Ardillas, y en cuestión de minutos, ya los habían rebasado, para el horror de Bárbara.

─ ¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo nos rebasaron tan rápido?

─ ¡Debemos utilizar nuestro peso a nuestro favor! ─ Exclamaba Cali, tomando el papel de líder. ─ ¡Rápido! ¡Inclínense hacia adelante! ─

De inmediato, sus compañeros de equipo siguieron sin dudar las órdenes del pelirrojo, y vieron como la distribución de su peso comenzaba a acelerar su improvisado trineo.

Mientras tanto, Chris observaba cómodamente sobre su silla de playa como los dos equipos se acercaban al campamento. Habiendo preparado una 'línea de llegada' para cuando los concursantes se hallaran retornando.

Sonriendo de manera sádica, Chris dirigió su mirada a la cámara.

─ ¡Parece ser una carrera bastante cerrada! ¿Pero quien ganara? ¿Serán las Ardillas, o las Truchas? ¡Parece que lo averiguaremos a continuación!

De inmediato, el anfitrión vio como uno de los ataúdes se acercaba rápidamente… hasta el punto de amenazar con colisionar contra él. Dicho ataúd fue rápidamente rebasado por otro, el cual robó la delantera, atravesando la cinta que marcaba la línea de llegara y asegurando su victoria.

Dicho ataúd pertenecía a las Ardillas Acróbatas, que se bajaron de su improvisado trineo con sonrisas victoriosas, para el estupor de sus derrotados rivales.

─ ¡Y las Ardillas Acróbatas ganan inmunidad en una inesperada victoria!

─ ¿Qué? ─ Preguntaba Danielle, en shock. ─ ¡No puede ser! ¡Los habíamos dejado atrás! ¿Cómo pudieron…? ─

─ ¡Todo fue gracias a este chico! ─ Decía Andy, abrazando los hombros de un sonriente Cali. Rápidamente, el pelirrojo recibió un cariñoso abrazo de parte de una emocionada Christa, que rodeo con los brazos al 'líder' de las Ardillas, presionando sin intención su rostro contra sus pechos.

─ ¡Eres un héroe, Cali!

─ Vamos… no fue nada. ─ Decía con modestia el pelirrojo, apenas logrando respirar. ─ ¿Christa? Estas… estas _asfixiándome_. ─

─ ¡Oh! Lo siento. ─ Respondía rápidamente la morena, soltando al agotado pelirrojo, que cayó al suelo, casi perdiendo la consciencia.

─ ¡Esto es una mi**da! ─ Maldecía Ashley, frustrada.

─ No puedo creer que hayamos perdido. ─ Decía Hunter, soltando un pesado suspiro. ─ Después de habernos esforzado tanto… ─

─ Pero todo fue en vano. ─ Completaba Chris, riendo sádicamente. ─ Ardillas Acróbatas, por haber ganado el desafío de hoy, obtienen inmunidad. Y como recompensa, ¡Tendrán una noche bastante caliente con el jacuzzi V-3000 marca McLean! Nada calienta tus trajes de baños como burbujas en un exquisito jacuzzi. ─

─ ¡Oh, sí! ─ Exclamaba Andy, alzando sus puños en el aire victoriosamente. ─ ¡Las Ardillas mandan! ─

─ Truchas Temerarias… ─ Continuaba Chris, de manera sombría. ─ Lamento anunciarles que uno de ustedes se irá a casa esta noche. ─ ¡Así que vayan pensando en su campista menos favorito! Porque esa persona recibirá una _dolorosa_ expulsión… ─

Las Truchas únicamente se dirigieron miradas de pesar entre sí, claramente deseando no tener que deshacerse de uno de sus miembros esa noche. Mas era obvio que no tenían opción.

Uno de ellos no permanecería en la isla para el día siguiente.

* * *

─ Me gustaría poder señalar a un responsable de nuestra derrota el día de hoy… ─ Admitía Hunter en un Confesionario, con un derrotado suspiro. ─ Pero todos nosotros dimos lo mejor el día de hoy. Y votar por alguien… será una tarea bastante difícil. Solo espero que podamos llegar un acuerdo, ¿Saben? Y que nadie salga herido. ─

* * *

(Truchas Temerarias)

Danielle se hallaba, en ese momento, sentada en las blanquecinas arenas de la playa. La rubia no estaba sola, sin embargo. A su lado, se hallaban tres de los miembros de su equipo – Blaine, Hunter y Marlene – haciéndole compañía.

Era obvio que esa reunión no era accidental.

─ Chicos… quería hablar con ustedes acerca de nuestro desempeño el día de hoy. ─ Revelaba Danielle, con un pesado suspiro.

─ Apestamos. ─ Decía Blaine de manera pesimista.

─ Bastante. ─ Añadía Marlene, suspirando derrotada.

─ No. No apestamos. Chicos, dimos lo mejor de nosotros mismos… ¡Deberíamos estar orgullosos! ─ Exclamaba Hunter, buscando mantener la frente en alto.

─ Pero de todos modos perdimos, ¿No? Así que no tiene caso. ─ Decía Danielle de manera realista, levantándose del suelo para poder ver a todos los presentes, que todavía se hallaban sentados en la arena. ─ ¡Debemos votar por alguien esta noche! Eso era lo _último_ que deseaba hacer esta noche, ¿Saben? ─

─ Y pensar que podríamos haber disfrutado de un cálido jacuzzi… ─ Decía Marlene, anhelando las aguas del océano como si estas pertenecieran al jacuzzi que en ese momento disfrutaban las Ardillas Acróbatas.

─ Debemos decidirnos por quién votar. Si votamos como un bloque unido, habrá más posibilidades que nuestro objetivo deseado sea expulsado. ─ Decía Danielle sistemáticamente.

─ ¿Quieres decir… como formar una alianza? ─ Preguntaba Hunter, con curiosidad.

─ Exacto.

─ ¿Y por quien deberíamos votar? ─ Preguntaba Blaine, alzando una ceja. Danielle suspiró con resignación.

─ Por más que _odie_ decir esto… necesitamos mantener el equipo fuerte. Y aunque Ashley sea _odiosa_ … Hayden parece ser el miembro más débil de nuestro equipo ahora mismo. ─ Decía Danielle de manera fría. ─ Por lo que sugiero que votemos por ella esta noche. ─

─ Supongo que no tenemos opción. ─ Decía Hunter, su mirada cayendo a sus pies.

─ Desgraciadamente. ─ Añadía Blaine, frunciendo el ceño. ─ ¡No quería tener que votar por uno de ustedes, chicos! Todo este equipo… todos podemos ser amigos, ¿Saben? ─

─ Pero por desgracia, estamos en un concurso, Blaine. ─ Decía Danielle, colocando una mano en el hombro del rubio en busca de animarlo un poco. ─ Por lo que _tenemos_ que expulsar a alguien esta noche. ─

─ Está bien. Entiendo…

─ Recuerden… votaremos por Hayden esta noche, ¿De acuerdo? ─ Le recordaba Danielle al grupo, que asentía con resignación.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, un cauteloso Daemon escuchaba la conversación que tenía lugar por detrás de unas rocas en la playa. Los ojos del pelinegro se achinaron con desconfianza por detrás de sus gafas, habiendo presenciado la reunión de sus cuatro compañeros de equipo. Su mente planeando su siguiente movida.

─ Sabia que esos cuatro planeaban algo…

* * *

─ Odio las alianzas. ─ Decía Daemon, reposando su espalda contra la pared del Confesionario. ─ Pero si no hago algo para detener a esos cuatro, terminaran apoderándose del equipo. Si hay una alianza que controle este equipo, más vale que sea una en la que yo forme parte… ─

* * *

─ Así que… ¿Danielle convenció a los demás de votar por mi? ─ Preguntaba Hayden, visiblemente entristecida.

Daemon, siguiendo el ejemplo de Danielle, convenció a Ashley, Hayden y a Martin de reunirse al borde de un arroyo para discutir la votación de esa noche.

Sin ocultar detalle alguno, Daemon le contó a sus tres compañeros de equipo los planes de Danielle. A quien planeaban expulsar esa noche. Y su recién formada alianza.

Ashley fue la primera en dar una respuesta concisa.

─ ¡Esa bruja! ¿Por qué no puede decírtelo en la cara? ¿A que le teme? ─ Preguntaba la morena, observando a Hayden con compasión.

─ Supongo que no quiere que hagamos algo al respecto. ─ Decía Daemon, siempre estoico. ─ Por lo que sugiero que hagamos _algo al respecto_ … como, por ejemplo, formar una alianza. ─

─ Suena a un buen plan. ─ Decía Martin, sonriendo con aprobación.

─ Y al parecer el _único_ plan. ─ Añadía Ashley, mientras suspiraba pesadamente. ─ Porque por más que deteste admitirlo… es la única manera en la que _podríamos_ frenar esta votación. Hayden, me agradas nena, y por eso intentare salvarte de ser expulsada. Pero a menos que podamos convencer a alguno de los chicos de Danielle, lo mejor que podemos esperar es un empate. ─

─ Tal vez eso sea lo mejor. ─ Decía Hayden, sonriendo optimista. ─ Pero… ¿Qué ocurriría en caso de un empate? ─

─ Posiblemente un reconteo. ─ Decía Daemon, analíticamente. ─ En cuyo caso, debemos jurar no cambiar nuestro voto. ─

─ Me gusta eso. Mantenernos firmes hasta el final. ─ Decía Ashley, colocando una mano en el hombro de Hayden, mientras le sonreía cómplice. ─ Por nuestra amiga. ─

─ Entonces… ¿Somos oficialmente una alianza? ─ Preguntaba Martin, alzando una ceja, expectante.

─ Al parecer. ─ Decía Hayden, sonriendo bobamente. ─ ¡Oh, oh, debemos crear un nombre para nuestra alianza! ─

─ ¿Alguna idea? ─ Preguntaba Ashley, desinteresada en la idea.

─ ¿Qué les parece… _Los Inadaptados_? ─ Preguntaba Hayden, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ─ ¡Para oponernos al clique de Danielle! ─

─ Suena… apropiado. ─ Admitía Ashley. ─ Porque… admitámoslo, no tenemos _nada_ en común. ─

─ Entonces está hecho. ─ Decía Martin, sonriendo. ─ ¡Seremos los Inadaptados! ─

─ Inadaptados… ─ Repetía Daemon, claramente viéndose forzado a hacerlo y no disfrutando un minuto de ello.

─ Inadaptados. ─ Decía Ashley, uniéndose al juego de Hayden.

─ ¡Inadaptados! ─ Gritaba Hayden, victoriosa.

─ ¡Inadaptados! ─ Gritaban los cuatro al unisonó.

* * *

─ Esos tres chicos… en verdad son especiales. ─ Admitía Ashley, con una pequeña sonrisa. ─ Quizá sea demasiado pronto para decir esto, pero… los veo como a mis tres hermanitos, ¿Saben? Y yo protejo a mi familia con _mi vida_. Por lo que… les daré mi confianza, por los momentos. Pero aun así, mantendré un ojo abierto por las noches. No puedes confiar en nadie en Drama Total, después de todo… ─

* * *

(Ardillas Acróbatas)

─ Ah… esto es vida. ─ Decía Andy, mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro.

Los ocho miembros de las Ardillas Acróbatas se habían cambiado ya a sus trajes de baño, y se hallaban en ese momento disfrutando del jacuzzi. Habiendo ganado inmunidad, los ocho jóvenes se encontraban bastante relajados en ese momento, sin temor por tener que votar por alguno de sus compañeros, y simplemente disfrutando de la noche.

─ ¡Espero que sigamos ganando inmunidad, una y otra vez! ─ Exclamaba Tammy, haciendo un chapoteo en el agua con sus manos.

─ Créeme, ¿Con este chico en el equipo? ¡Tendremos todos los desafíos en la bolsa! ─ Exclamaba Andy, abrazando a Cali por los hombros. ─ ¡Eres la bomba, viejo! ─

─ Vamos… detente, viejo. No fue para tanto, enserio. ─ Decía Cali, algo abochornado por los numerosos cumplidos de sus compañeros de equipo. ─ Cualquiera podría haberlo hecho. ─

─ Pero lo hiciste tu. Y eso es lo que importa. ─ Decía Andy, chocando puños con el pelirrojo, que solo sonreía jovialmente… antes de retirar la mano del castaño bruscamente.

─ No vuelvas a tocarme. ─ Le advertía Cali al sobresaltado Andy, que únicamente obedecía, algo confundido por el cambio de humor del pelirrojo.

* * *

─ No puedo evitarlo… _odio que me toquen_. ─ Decía Cali, sintiendo un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho. ─ Juro que si ese sujeto vuelve a abrazarme… _voy a enloquecer_. ─

* * *

(Ceremonia de Eliminación)

La luna brillaba como un gigantesco faro en el cielo durante la primera noche de los campistas en la Isla Sándwich.

Ashley, Blaine, Daemon, Danielle, Hayden, Hunter, Marlene y Martin fueron conducidos por el Chef Hatchet hacia lo que parecía ser la carpa de una feria, dentro de la cual, se hallaba una fogata con un sonriente Chris sosteniendo una bandeja con siete sándwiches.

Los ocho concursantes tomaron asiento pacientemente mientras esperaban las palabras del odiado anfitrión.

─ Bienvenidos sean, concursantes. ─ Saludaba Chris a los ocho campistas. ─ Como sabrán, ustedes perdieron el desafío de hoy. Por lo tanto, uno de ustedes será expulsado esta noche. ─

─ ¿Por qué nos dices algo que ya todos sabemos? ─ Preguntaba Ashley, irritada. ─ ¡Acabemos con esto ya! ─

─ Como sea.- Rodaba los ojos Chris. ─ Dentro del Confesionario podrán hallar fotografías de cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Solo necesitan trazar una 'X' en el rostro de su campista menos favorito, y eso contará como un voto. Recuerden, solo pueden votar una vez, así que hagan que valga la pena, ¿Si? ─

Varios concursantes asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que otros únicamente mantuvieron una expresión seria. No muy contentos con la idea de expulsar a uno de los suyos.

─ Ashley, eres la primera… ─ Ordenaba Chris a la morena, que se levantaba del tronco en el cual se hallaba sentada, y salía de la carpa, dirigiéndose hacia el Confesionario.

* * *

─ Danielle… te odio, y espero te j*das en el infierno. ─ Decía Ashley en el Confesionario, trazando una equis en la fotografía de la rubia.

* * *

─ Me gustaría que fueras tu quien recibe este voto, Ashley. ─ Decía Danielle en el Confesionario, mientras trazaba una equis en una fotografía de Hayden. ─ ¿Pero sabes? Quizá sea para la próxima vez. Eres una de las personas más bajas que he conocido, pero no caeré tan bajo como tú. Créeme. Soy mucho mejor que eso… ─

* * *

─ Los votos han sido contados. ─ Anunciaba Chris, sosteniendo una fotografía de Danielle en una mano, y una fotografía de Hayden en la otra. ─ Y sorprendentemente… _hay un empate entre Danielle y Hayden_. ─

─ ¿Qué? ─ Preguntaba Danielle, entrando en shock. ─ ¡No puede ser! ─

─ Lo que significa que haremos un reconteo, excluyendo, por supuesto, a Danielle y a Hayden. ─ Decía Chris, sonriendo sádicamente. ─ El reconteo de votos será _verbal_ , por cierto. Por lo que deberán pensar rápidamente si quieres mantener su voto intacto, o cambiarlo hacia la otra candidata. En caso de que haya un empate nuevamente, bueno… _digamos que hallaremos alguna manera en la cual uno de ustedes sea expulsado_ … ─

─ Oh, cielos. ─ Decía Blaine, ajustando el cuello de su camisa con nerviosismo.

─ ¿Ashley? ─ Nombraba Chris a la morena, que, sonriente, decía con seguridad.

─ Voto por Danielle.

─ ¿Daemon?

─ Danielle.

─ ¿Hunter?

─ Hayden.

─ ¿Marlene?

─ Hayden.

─ ¿Martin?

─ Danielle.

─ Blaine... tu voto será el decisivo. ─ Anunciaba Chris, mientras todas las miradas se fijaban en el nervioso rubio. ─ ¿Por quién votaras esta noche? ─

─ _Vamos, Blaine_. ─ Le suplicaba Danielle al rubio, dirigiéndole una mirada desesperada.

Sintiendo el sudor correr por su cuerpo, y dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo a una sonriente – pero evidentemente triste – Hayden, Blaine abrió sus labios, preparándose para anunciar su voto.

─ Voto por… _Danielle_.

─ ¿¡Que!? ─ Preguntaron Danielle, Hunter y Marlene al unisonó. Incrédulos de lo que el rubio acaba de decir.

─ ¡Y está decidido! ─ Anunciaba Chris, riendo cruelmente. ─ ¡Danielle, eres la primera expulsada de Drama Total: Isla Sándwich! ─

─ ¡NO! ¡Esto es injusto! ¡Completamente injusto! ─ Gritaba Danielle, perdiendo los estribos. ─ ¡Se suponía que Hayden sería expulsada! ¡Ustedes no tenían _idea_ de que teníamos una alianza en pie! ¿Cómo pudieron unirse, y votar en contra _mía_? ─

─ Solo digamos que un pajarito me dijo un secretito. ─ Reía Martin, su mirada fijándose en un aburrido Daemon, que le dirigía una mirada de advertencia.

─ No vuelvas a llamarme 'pajarito'.

* * *

─ ¡Esto es una bazofia! ─ Gritaba Danielle, mientras era arrastrada por el Chef Hatchet hacia el borde del acantilado.

Allí, se podía ver que un trozo del suelo tenía una enorme equis marcada con pintura. Y un gigantesco armatoste se levantaba del suelo, dando forma a…

Una gigantesca bota en una palanca.

─ ¡Sean testigos de la dolorosa, la imponente… _PATADA DE LA VERGÜENZA_! ─ Gritaba Chris dramáticamente, mientras los ocho concursantes solo podían soltar un estupefacto suspiro de sorpresa. ─ ¡Lo sé! Es impresionante… ─

─ Esto… es enfermo. ─ Decía Ashley, su piel palideciendo de pronto. ─ Digo, odio a Danielle, pero… ¡Esto es demasiado cruel! ─

─ Eres un desalmado, McLean. ─ Decía Hunter, cruzándose de brazos con desapruebo.

─ Pueden llamarme lo que quieras, pero no cambiara el hecho de que Danielle será la primera en probar la Patada de la Vergüenza. ─ Reía Chris, mientras el Chef colocaba a la rubia en contra de su voluntad sobre la equis marcada en el suelo.

Danielle suspiro con resignación, antes de dirigirle una sonrisa pequeña a sus compañeros de equipo.

─ Hunter, Marlene… está bien. Supongo que no queda alternativa… ─ Decía la rubia, volteando luego a ver a su rival, Ashley, con una expresión digna. ─ Ashley… bien jugado. ─

─ Vaya… no esperaba eso, Beaufort. ─ Admitía Ashley, sorprendida. ─ Pero… gracias, supongo. ─

─ Aun así, puedes irte al diablo.

─ Eso _si_ lo esperaba. ─ Reía Ashley. ─ Pero no serias mi enemiga jurada sino actuaras de esa manera. Irónicamente… siento te voy a extrañar. Digo, creí que mantendríamos esta rivalidad por mucho mas, ¿Sabes? ─

─ Yo también. ─ Admitía Danielle, con un suspiro. ─ Pero que _alivio_ que me iré de este programa ahora mismo. No puedo soportar la locura de este lugar. ─

─ Danielle… ¿Te molestaría inclinarte un poco? ─ Preguntaba Chris, hallándose a un lado de la palanca que activaría la Patada de la Vergüenza. Danielle únicamente bufo, indignada, antes de inclinarse ligeramente… escuchando un silbido pervertido a sus espaldas luego de hacerlo.

─ Cerdos. ─ Maldecía Danielle entre dientes.

─ No pude evitarlo. ─ Reía Ashley burlonamente.

─ Ashley, juro que me las vas a… ¡AHHHH!

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, sin embargo, Chris tiró de la palanca, y la gigantesca bota pateo con fuerza el trasero de la rubia. Mandándola volando por los aires y sobre el inmenso océano pacifico, aterrizando más allá del horizonte.

Los concursantes únicamente observaron como Danielle se desvanecía en la distancia, completamente callados. Ni siquiera Ashley parecía sentir ganas de hacer algún comentario al respecto.

─ ¡Un día excepcional, un desafío extremo, y una Danielle expulsada por los aires! ¿Qué más podrían pedir? ─ Reía Chris, dirigiendo su mirada a la cámara. ─ ¿Podrán las Truchas Temerarias recuperarse de su derrota? ¿O terminaran siendo el nuevo Equipo Victoria? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente, dramático episodio de Drama Total: Isla Sándwich! ─

* * *

 **Ardillas Acróbatas:** Andy, Bárbara, Cali, Christa, Julie, Malcolm, Nick, Tammy.

 **Truchas Temerarias:** Ashley, Blaine, Daemon, Hayden, Hunter, Marlene, Martin.

 **Expulsados:** Danielle.


End file.
